


By The Boulevard

by Pengoop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50s au, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hate to Love, It's more 50s/outsiders inspired than anything, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, smut maybe i dont know, the outsiders au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengoop/pseuds/Pengoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people knew about what Levi Ackerman did during his time in New Sina. There was a story about him killing 5 men single handedly when he was 10 and there was another about him being the heir to a drug cartel, but they were all ideas formulated with whatever little information he felt like sharing. </p><p>When he was 17, he moved to Trost, a small town in the Southern region of the country. It was there that he found the people he could call family and pulled his life together as much as he could. Saying that he had restarted his life with a clean slate would be a lie, but it was more than he thought he deserved.</p><p>For the next two years, they’d go out for movies every now and then like usual, run around the block with each other, join in the occasional rumble. The town was as normal as ever. Not much ever changed, except for this weird feeling he’d get whenever he saw the boy with the bright eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Boulevard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing haha.
> 
> I was rereading The Outsiders some months ago because I got it for my birthday and shh I know it's a mediocre book but I love it okay...
> 
> I basically can't write anything that's not Ereri so I took it and made it into an Ereri story and yeah. If I didn't make it clear enough, this isn't a direct AU of the book. There's some parallels I'm going to be listing off shortly, and the characters were more dynamic based than anything.
> 
> -Levi; Dallas Winston  
> -Eren; Some sort of mix of Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade  
> -Jean and Marco; Steve Randle and Sodapop Curtis respectively  
> -Mikasa; Darrel Curtis
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. I don't proofread because I'm lazy so don't be shy, call me out on mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally named "Stand Up".

I was never one for crowds. I hated the idea of being surrounded by masses of people that I didn’t know. There was the sweat, the noise, and the general feeling of being surrounded. I hated that feeling. It made me feel trapped. It reminded me too much of when I was in Sina. That place was packed. I just can’t stand being around too many people at a single time. Some would ask how I did anything around Trost if I hated people that much, but they got it all wrong.

Contrary to popular belief, I didn’t hate people all. I hated the government, I hated how people thought. I hated the system. I hated society as a whole. But I knew that nobody knew that. Even the gang would shit talk me when they thought I wasn’t paying attention or I was out of earshot. Even the innocent little Arlert kid would talk about how much of a cold hearted ass I was. The Jaeger kid would always try to convince him that I wasn’t a bad guy, but it’d usually end up with him sounding like he was actually trying to convince himself. And then there was Mikasa - She was a year younger then me but always acted like she had her shit together. The fucking breadwinner of their fucked up little family. She was only 18 and was already supporting Eren and Armin on her own and lived in the small house her parents owned. They died in a car crash earlier in the year and she was just old enough to be able to become the legal guardian. She worked long hours doing physical work in a warehouse, cooked for the family and did everything she could to keep them together. She hated my guts, thinking I was gonna be a bad influence on the others. The only reason she put up with me was because Eren acted like he liked me. To top it all off, the bitch had to share my last name. She got all the praise and I got all the shit. She was the clearly better Ackerman in our gang.

I fucking hated Eren. He was like this kicked puppy, with his sparkling watery eyes and irresistible pouty face. You just couldn’t say ‘no’ to him when he had that face on. I ain’t ever met anyone who could. The manipulative brat. He thought he looked tuff with all his fancy jackets and form fitting t-shirts. The little punk would pop his god damn collar whenever there was a bit of wind. His hair was a greasy mess all the time and it only got worse as the day went on. Everybody else in the gang loved him. Whenever he wanted to kick it back with his friends, there was a whole lineup of guys and girls who’d gladly volunteer to join him. He had this goofy smile that all the girls at his school swooned over but it just pissed me off to no end. He gave me this weird feeling in my chest whenever I saw him and I wanted to punch him in the face for it.

Yet I’d still let him come to my house with tears welling up in his eyes whenever his old man came home drunk. My home wasn’t much better than his, but at least my mom didn’t give a fuck if I was dead or alive and my dad was arrested. He was stuck in the cooler until who knows when. I was glad. The only reason I was still with them was because I couldn’t afford my own place. I provided everything for myself except the roof above my head. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me after my mom can’t pay the rent anymore. I’d probably have to crash at a couple other’s and try to get a job. But it wasn’t easy with my reputation. Eren would usually be the one staying at my place overnight. He’d end up sprawled on the floor beside my bed or asleep on the couch downstairs with red eyes and dirty clothes. I don’t know how the fuck it happened, but he always managed to be covered in dirt whenever he came over. 

I don’t get why Eren never went to anybody else. I was the worst person there was to go to for comfort. I didn’t do emotions. I suppressed my own years ago, and I just don’t how to deal with them anymore. The kid was always a mess and I’d be stuck patting his head and taking him out for burgers at 1 AM. Thank god there was a 24 hour place open nearby. I don’t know what I’d do if there wasn’t food to shut him up before he spewing all this bullshit to me. Did I mention I couldn’t do emotions? He’d be a lot better off finding Marco or Connie - They had good home lives are were literal bags of sunshine. None of us were well-off, but they had a hell a lot more than I did.

Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I stared at the sky thoughtlessly. I just really needed some time to lay back with the gang or my mom bothering me about something. I was tempted to lie down on the porch, but there were unbelievable amounts of dirt stuck in the wood and I’d probably choke on the cig. I breathe out the smoke in rings and a gentle breeze passes by. It’s the calmest I’ve felt in months. I relish in the moment while it lasts, but I know it won’t stay for long. And boy was I right - I can feel the muted ‘thump’ of Eren’s footsteps as he stomped over to the house. I sigh and stomp out the cig. He’s got a horrible scowl on my face, probably even worse than mine is at the right. “What’s eatin’ at ya, kid?”

He huffs and plops himself right down beside me. I’m surprised he didn’t react more to his ass hitting the wood with that much force. “Mikasa’s giving me shit about my homework again, I can’t believe her sometimes!” He threw his arms up for dramatic effect. “Like what the hell, I went out to one damn movie on a Friday - A FRIDAY! And she keeps going on about how I should be focusing more on school. Can you believe that Levi?”

I shrug. “You shouldn’t let your grades slip.”

He’s practically fuming at the way I responded. I almost laugh. Almost. “What are you saying? You never agree with Mikasa, and yet you do now? What’s wrong with everybody? I just wanted to have some fun, alone for once, and it’s not even a school night! What’s so bad about that?”

“That fact that you worded it that way makes it bad enough.” I pull out another cigarette and pass the pack to him. I don’t ask if he wants one - I know he does.

He tries shaking a cig out onto his hand, but nearly half the pack comes out instead. He groans, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “I don’t get it, what’d I say?”

“You know what people mean when they said that they wanna have alone time fun.” Once I get the cig burning, I pass the lighter to Eren.

He holds the cig in his mouth, one hand being used to light it and the other going up to shield the flame from the wind. He gives me a look of confusion after he’s done, but it quickly transforms into one of horror. The tip of his ears went red completely red and his face sported a deep flush. I could practically feel the warmth he was giving off; he was a human radiator on normal days. Poor guy, I thought his angry red face was finally wearing off. “That’s not what I meant.” He mumbles, the cig in his mouth only further muffling his words. He turns his head away in embarrassment  
.  
“Geez, calm down kid. You’re what, 16? And you’re still embarrassed about this stuff?” 

“H-hey! It’s not my fault.”

“Oh? Then whose is it?”

“Yours, of course!”

“Mine? How?”

“You’re - you’re a lot older than me! It’s weird to talk about it with you.”

“Three years isn’t anything at all.”

“Shut up!” 

I sighed and got up from the porch, dusting off my jeans. I put my jacket back on and shook it gently. I didn’t want want it to get damaged in any way, it cost a fortune (or it should’ve, at least). I was headed for the burger joint I usually went to, not turning back to check if Eren was following me. If he wanted to, he would. He didn’t need my invitation. I got a few looks on a way there. I was well-known in these places. I got let out of jail early, just a week ago. I should’ve been in there for at least another month. I had a shitty day and I needed a smoke; wasn’t my fault the clerk wasn’t willing to shave a little off the price of a pack. I had more than half of the money I needed. He shouldn’t have caused trouble. The older folk outside bothered me the most. They either backed away like I was going to attack them or gave me disapproving glares. I shot their stares right back at them. The younger kids who didn’t hide behind their parents looked up to me with either admiration. It was kind of amusing, but I honestly dont know why. There was nothing about me that they could look up to. I didn’t like kids anyway. They just caused trouble. To one side. there was another group of teenage girls who were checking me out, but I didn’t pay them much attention. I already know that I look good. I gave them a wink just to get them off my back. Little did they know I didn’t swing that way. At all.

A bell chimes when I push the door open, and I hold it for an extra second incase Eren is with me. I don’t like him, but at least I have some manners. I flirted with the waitress to get some better service, but I noticed the Jaeger kid glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. “Sorry doll, gotta deal with this brat for a sec. You go back to work, I know you’re a busy broad.” I flashed her a smile and she batted her fake-ass eyelashes at me before running off to other customers. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I thought you weren’t going to do that anymore.”

“Weren’t going to do what?”

“Flirt with all the waitresses. It’s weird.”

“They treat me better if you do.”  
“You know, one day they’ll notice that you’ll never actually give them your number.”

“Because I don’t have a number.”

“You gave me yours.”

“The gang needs to be able to contact each other.”

“Levi, you live in the same block as half of us.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Whatever, just quit acting funny. Feels weird to watch and is rude t’the girls.”

As if on cue, she came back holding two combos in her arms. She made sure to jut out her chest and bend over a lot more than necessary when placing our order on the table. I mumbled out a ‘thanks’ and began to unwrap the burgers. She giggled and walked away, telling us to not hesitate it we needed anything - The usual stuff, mostly. Eren groaned. “How much did this cost you?” he asked, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. 

I shrugged. “S’on me.”

He quirked an eyebrow, lowering his wallet slowly. “...And why?”

“You’re pissed off and annoying as ever. The food should occupy you for long enough.”

He smiled a little. I frowned. The kid was impossible. I didn’t have the slightest idea as to how he could go from wanting to cuss me out to leaning back in his chair with an amused look on his face in under a minute. The brat was confusing as fuck. What was even more confusing was that he was able to be an open book at the same time. He somehow pulled it all off. If I didn’t make it clear the first time, then I will now. I fucking hate Eren Jaeger.

I especially hated how messily he ate. He got sauce smeared across the entire lower half of his face, and I could’ve sworn that his hair grease was starting melt in the heat. If that shit dripped onto anything, I wouldn’t hesitate to flip the table and get the hell out of the shitty diner. I took small bites of my own meal, chewing carefully as I looked at all the people around us. Thankfully, I didn’t recognize anybody, except the other regulars. I didn’t feel like having to deal with anybody else at the time. One brat to take care of was more than enough. I don’t know how the gang would be without me.

Scratch that, they’d probably be perfectly fine. I probably caused them more trouble than anything. Yeah, I was good in a rumble and knew how to sweet talk, but they were the ones who usually had to haul my ass out of the cooler and spend all their money on bail. I didn’t want to do all the things I did, but sometimes I couldn’t control myself. A lot of things pissed me off, and I was really used to dealing with things with my fists. It’s just how things were when I was in Sina. Trost was a lot quieter and more peaceful, but it wasn’t enough to completely shut off that part of me. I hate having to depend on others to get me out of trouble, but I’m trying, I really am. 

The Jaeger kid is waving a hand in front of my face, chewing on the last of his burger. He looks kind of worried. I don’t know what for. “Are you okay?”

Oh. That’s why.

“Fucking brilliant.” I pushed the rest of my food towards him. “Take it, I’m not hungry.”

“You’re lying.”

“What?”

“You’re not okay.”

“And you’re a shitty brat who has no sense of privacy.”

“You can tell me about what’s bothering you.”

I knocked my head on the table. “What did I just say?” I don’t know how everybody liked this guy. He tried to make everybody’s issues his and never backed down. He was impossible to reason with and was unbelievably persistent. It pissed me off to no end.

“I’m just worried about you, you look really distracted.”

“It’s your fault you’re not interesting.”

“But it’s not just that. You can trust me, you can tell me what’s wrong. I’ll listen.”

“Why would I trust a damn kid like you?”

I didn’t expect him to shut up at that. He sunk in his seat, brows furrowed, arms crossed. Wow, what was his problem? I sighed. Didn’t expect him to be eating anymore. I waved to our waitress to get the bill. I threw down a few bills before carefully repackaging the food and leaving. I still didn’t bother to check if he followed. I didn’t care what the kid did.

I pulled out the pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit it up. I breathed in the smoke, letting it fill my lungs. It was still a weird sensation for me. I never got used to it, no matter how many packs I’ve been through in my life. I headed towards Erwin’s house to unwind for a bit; it was a lot better than going back home. If you could even call it a home. He lived on the otherside of town, just outside the richer part of it. He could afford to live there if he wanted, I’m sure of it. He just didn’t want to for some reason. I couldn’t tell if it was admirable or stupid.

Eren didn’t follow me. He didn’t like to tag along as much when I went with my other friends. He was a little more comfortable with Petra, Gunther, Erd and Auruo, but he was still a little jumpy around them. I don’t even know about Hanji. She came off really strong, and Eren seemed to like her enough, but no sane person would be able to be around her for more than a day. My eardrums would break if I tried. I couldn’t handle her insanity.There was too much of it.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Erwin quipped.  
I groaned. “You too?”

“Aww, did Eren ask too?”

“How the fuck do you know that?”

The scumbag laughs. “He basically worships the ground you walk on, haven’t you noticed?”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“He was _just_ behind you, staring at you all wistfully as you walked over here,”

“What’re you saying? He probably left as soon as he realized I was coming here. Hell, he probably didn’t even bother me following around this time.” It was true, he was upset about something. I wasn’t sure why he was all worked up, but I’m guessing it had to do with his sister getting mad at him earlier.

“Nope, he was behind you up until a few minutes ago.” I wanted to punch the stupid smirk off of his face. Smug bastard.

“Whatever, just move over.” I tried to shove him off the shitty swinging bench thing, but the guy wouldn’t budge. 

“Not unless you put out that cigarette.”

“But I just got it out.”

“I don’t care, it’s basically compact cancer.”

“I can’t afford to toss it already.”

“You shouldn’t have bought it in the first place.”

“Too late for that.”

“Then I’m not moving.”

I groaned, settling with leaning against the wall of his house. We sat - sorry, he sat while I stood in silence, until we heard this high pitched screaming in the distance. I rolled my eyes, I already knew what was happening. I stamped out my cigarette before Hanji could get here and tackle me. I didn’t want to choke and burn my throat. The nurses at the hospital would probably try to kill me on purpose.

Erwin sighed, putting down his book on the small table beside him. Hanji’s yelling got louder. She sounded real desperate this time. When she was close enough to see, I realized that she wasn’t excited about something like you usually was. She was panicking.

“Levi! Erwin!” She was panting, supporting herself with hands on her knees. “Eren’s in trouble.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this first chapter to be longer but that didnt happen in sorry
> 
> Also inspired by [this art](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3314f7fe1ca2a11e2b4e6057440cb32d/tumblr_n8wgk7IGqU1sg4dnbo1_1280.jpg) by [azulsketches](http://azulsketches.tumblr.com/post/92132077124/this-is-too-fucking-obvious-since-im-a-beatles) (even though I don't know their new url) and a roleplay with the lovely [doujinbag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag).


End file.
